La leyenda urbana de Alfred McDonald
by zurics
Summary: Y tú, ¿crees en la leyenda urbana de Ronald McDonald?, fail summary xD, por lo tanto fail fanfic x3


Disclaimer: Los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya ^^

Otro tonto fanfic xD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Uah-Alfred bostezaba, en verdad no había nada que hacer, ya se había desbloqueado todos los niveles en el juegos de Silent Hill: Shattered Memories, y no se había asustado ni un poco, porque claro, la diversión reemplazaba al miedo.

-No es tan gracioso que yo siempre esté asustado por simples películas de terror-admitió Alfred, aunque en esos momentos no eran simples películas de terror, era películas horribles donde él sabía, que sólo por ser el héroe, el asesino lo buscaría por siempre-sería bueno asustar un poco…-

Alfred se puso a pensar un poco….

Vecinos de Alfred: ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS!, ¿¡QUIÉN ESTÁ QUE QUEMA MIERDA O ALGO PARECIDO!

Viejita que vive al lado de Alfred: Es el Señor América pensando.

Todos: Ah….

Así que empezó a oler a mierda, llegando a la capa de ozono y deteriorándola, pero solo sobre la casa de Lady Gaga.

Lady Gaga: You're a monster…mo-mo-monsteeer*-sollozo-

Y todo eso es porque Alfred había copiado la brillante forma de pensar de Patricio Estrella.

Y así, de tanto pensar se quedó dormido, y tuvo un sueño revelador.

No, no era Hannah Montana sacándose su peluca y descubriendo que era Miley Cirus, claro que no.

Era su gran plan para no aburrirse, un plan hecho en su sueño para un héroe, hecho por un héroe: Mickey Mouse.

-Sé lo que debo hacer y sé cómo lo voy a hacer- dicho esto, se encaminó al gran armario (que en verdad era un cuarto llenísimo de ropa con pasarela, tipo Ken de Toy Story 3) de Alfred F. Jones, puso la canción "It's Raining Men" y se puso a buscar ropa por ropa, una para darse inspiración a buscarla con ritmo, y para darse suerte, esa canción le traía suerte, claro que sí.

Finalmente, encontró el grandioso traje.

-Bien, ahora sólo me falta la peluca y el maquillaje HAHAHAHA, en verdad soy brillante-

Para perder tiempo, aguantó la respiración y se hundió en el tarro de pintura polaca blanca, fashionismo y fresasidad 100% garantizado, aunque esas palabras sean inexistentes.

Así, con un pincel se empezó a retocar con rojo la boca, luego, se puso una peluca tan roja como el maquillaje y una nariz del mismo color, se puso el traje y ya estaba listo.

Adivinen quien era, NO, ¡no es Ronald McDonald!, ah no, esperen, si es.

En todo caso, era Alfred McDonald, dispuesto a ir a asustar a la gente.

Alfred se encontraba escuchando Hamburguer Street, una canción que el mismo había compuesto, mientras se comía una hamburguesa y conducía (si conducir se le llamaba hacer que choquen 3 autos mientras el tuyo salía ileso) hacia un establecimiento de Mc Donalds (Pa ra pa pa pa pa, ME ENCANTA.)

Finalmente, llegó al establecimiento, aún estaba abierto (era extraño porque la noche estaba un poco avanzada), pero como era de esperarse, no habían muchos clientes. Así que con mucho disimulo, quitó al Ronald McDonald de una de las bancas que se ubicaban afuera (sí, en las bancas había un macabro pero sonriente Ronald McDonald con un brazo en el respaldar de la banca, como invitándote a sentarte, y con una pierna encima de la otra), y se puso en la misma postura y con la misma sonrisa. Transcurrió una hora y la cara de Alfred estaba entumecida, ¡era imposible sonreír por mucho más!, pero por suerte una pareja de amigos llegó a la banca.

_-Es mi momento-_ pensó Alfred, aunque realmente no sabía qué hacer en "su momento"-_Improvisaré así como Paris Hilton en "la casa de cera"-_

Los muchachos se pusieron a conversar de cosas banales, hasta que uno de ellos dijo: "Estoy muy cansado"

Alfred, por costumbre, dijo "Yo también".

Ambos amigos se miraron, y el que estaba a su lado se desmayó. Alfred, quien por un momento había olvidado ser Alfred McDonald, preguntó "¿tu amigo está bien?".

El otro sólo atinó a gritar y a escapar alocadamente. Alfred se rascó la gran peluca de Ronald McDonald y concluyó que todo fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Se encaminó a su casa, dispuesto a hacer chocar más autos y a jugar un juego en su casa más tarde.

_Unas semanas más tarde…_

"En el canal oficial del estado de Indiana canal 13 WTHR dieron un reportaje de un caso insólito de un payaso Ronald en una de las tiendas McDonald's en México, Resulta que dos individuos iban a tomarse una foto en la noche junto al payaso McDonald, uno de ellos se sentó al lado del payaso en la banca, mientras el otro supuestamente tomaría la foto, el individuo sentado al lado del payaso de plástico dijo "Estoy muy cansado" en ese instante el payaso hablo y dijo "yo también" el payaso de plástico bajo su pierna y el brazo de la banca, el individuo sentado al lado del payaso sufrió un infarto y falleció, mientras el que iba a tomar la foto relato lo sucedido y después cayó en estado de coma. Las autoridades de México decidieron investigar el caso… ellos checaron la cámara de seguridad del McDonald's donde paso lo sucedido, y se llevaron la gran sorpresa de que en efecto el payaso se movió, y de inmediato se colapsa el individuo sentado al lado, pero ahí no termino la cosa… checaron la cámara de seguridad de noches anteriores y se llevaron la sorpresa de que el payaso se había levantado a bailar en varias ocasiones, según ellos el director de la cadena Mc Donalds dio la orden de retirar todos los payasos Ronald McDonald de todo el país y los mando a incinerar. El otro individuo aun sé debate entre la vida y la muerte después de tremendo susto!"

Alfred leía atentamente la pantalla de su computadora, ¡habían cambiado la historia!, y lo que es más, había un sinfín de versiones distintas, todas ellas erróneas, claro está. No fue en México, ¡fue en Estados Unidos!, el otro no se murió, ¡sólo cayó desmayado!, aunque…eso no le constaba mucho, ya que lo dejó inconsciente, y el otro se fue desesperado corriendo como Iván de su hermana Natasha, ¿cómo una persona en coma correría tan rápido?. Y lo peor de todo, ¡no le tomaron una sola foto a su disfraz de héroe!, sólo se sentaron a conversar. Además, era la primera noche que estaba allí, ¿cómo es eso de que lo filmaron bailando?

-Qué triste, cambiaron toda mi historia-

De repente, tocaron su timbre, era Arthur.

-¡Aaaaaaarthuuuuuur!- gritó, abriendo la puerta y saltando a los brazos de su inglés favorito-¡estoy muy triste!-

-¡Ya-ya bájate tonto!- y trató de quitárselo de encima- n-no he venido para jugar a las Barbies, como la otra vez que me obligaste a jugar eso por que estabas en depresión luego de que Obama te confesó que prefería KFC en vez de McDonald's-él aún recordaba eso, lo peor de todo es que Alfred le obligó a hacer de Kelly…junto con Ken, claro, ¡pero él era Kelly!, ¿por qué no podía ser Teresa, la amiga de Bar-eh, ¿por qué estaba pensado eso?-Bueno…mi superior te dijo que te había entregado unas hojas importantes, ¿las tienes?

-Sí…-Alfred sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza, deprimido por qué Arthur había rechazado su abrazo y además habían cambiado su historia.

-No te deprimas…-dicho esto, Arthur le dio un fugaz beso en los labios-N-no es para que estés así, ahora tráeme las hojas-

-¡SÍ!- Alfred adoraba cuando Arthur le daba esas pequeñas muestras de cariño…pero antes se fijó que Arthur se sentaba en la silla de su ordenador y se ponía a ver sus cosas, y puso mucha atención en la leyenda, pero igual, tenía que darse prisa con las hojas…a menos que….

Arthur leía un poco aturdido esa leyenda urbana, siempre creyó que ese payaso era extraño…y tal vez hasta se asustó un poco, estando sólo y así… ¡tonteras!

Hasta que distinguió unos pasos acercándose…

-Alfred, ¿esto es de verdad?-

No escuchó respuesta alguna, y con algo de susto se volteó y….

-¿Tú qué crees?- le contestó Ronald McDonald.

Algo hizo explosión en la cabeza de Arthur, y, contrario a lo que muchos dicen, que con el miedo se te paraliza el cuerpo, el inglés salió prácticamente volando de la casa de Alfred, dispuesto a no parar a no llegar a su casa

Por supuesto, era Alfred McDonald, riéndose de su ocurrencia.

Mientras afuera, un tipo extraño con el pelo rojo y afro, miraba toda la escena.

_Y tú, ¿crees en la leyenda urbana de Ronald McDonald?_

FIN

*Lady Gaga – Monster

La canción It's Raining Men me trauma, ¿cómo puede existir una canción tan gay? xD

Y ese juego de Silent Hill lo tengo y me cago de miedo HAHAHA.Y sí, me gusta la peli de la casa de cera pero odio la actuación de Paris Hilton. Perdón si te gusta esa rubia cofqueactuatanmalcof(?

WAAA, que me costó hacer esto.

El viernes fue mi cumpleaños y contrario a lo que esperaba ni siquiera pude actualizar mi otro fic, y luego, al día siguiente, me dio fiebre xD, FUE HORRIBLE.

Por cierto, Arthur es seme (?, no habrá lemmon acá pero que les quede claro ¬¬(?, adoro cuando los semes dan besitos chiquitos a sus ukes x3, se ve taaaan tierno (L)

La otra vez vagando por internet vi esta leyenda y dije, ¿no habrá sido Alfred?, y me reí y sí, la misma historia de casi todas se repitió conmigo, ME MIRARON RARO, pero se me ocurrió este fic 8D xDDDD

Espero que les guste :3, no olviden que las leyendas urbanas mataron al británico (?

¿Me dejan un review? ^^


End file.
